New Beginings
by Godess of revolution
Summary: I reloaded this story due to spelling mistakes. Chp 2 is up with Romy galore! Please r&r. Marie moves to a private school where she meets a certain Cajun...
1. Chapitre un

7.45am in a hallway somewhere in Mississippi a young woman sits on the stairs staring at the mailbox. She is in her nightdress but her eyes are wide-awake looking through a pair of platinum streaks at the front of her face. As she hears a van pull up she tenses and then leaps from her place on the stairs and looks out through the curtains. She sees the mailman and jigs about excitedly, she had been waiting for two months for this day and it was finally here. As she opened the door the mailman smiles knowing what she is looking for and hands her a bundle of envelopes. As the girl rejects each one she throws it over her shoulder until none are left.

"Is that all there is?" she asks the man.

"Yes, sorry Marie," he said turning away but then said mischievously, "Oh wait is this what you're looking for?"

Marie scowled at him as he handed her the letter, "yea it is and that aint funny!"

"Oh it was," he said laughing, "You should've seen the look on your face!"

Marie closed the door and ripped open her letter expectantly. As she read it she screamed, "Yes!" and ran shouting, "Mama! Mama! I got in!"

Marie smiles as she remembered how she had received the news of her acceptance to Xavier College. That was two months ago and a lot had changed in that time. Irene had made the decision to move to New Orleans, the site of the college, so that Marie wouldn't have to board. It had been a tough move Marie had lived her entire life in that house but she was glad she wasn't going to the big city all on her own. Now as she looked out of her balcony on the 8th floor she couldn't imagine living anywhere else. There was a perpetual magic that hung around this historic city. She had spent the last two weeks exploring and she still frequently got lost in the winding back streets. It took all of her concentration not to be lured off by the sound of an old jazz band or the smell of freshly made gumbo. At first it was strange to hear people conversing in French but after a while she became brave enough to try and speak in it also.

"Marie dinner's ready!" came the sound of her mother's voice interrupting her thoughts.

"I'm comin now mama," she shouted back and looked at her painting. It wasn't finished but the skyline she had drawn looked startlingly realistic even at this stage. Never one to be happy with her own work she sighed and said, "Something is missing," but any further contemplation was cut short by her mother shouting, "Marie it's getting cold!"

As she lifted her canvas and easel back into her room, the sun finally sank behind the buildings leaving behind it a rosy coloured city. There was a clang of a shutter as it rolled up revealing the small cluttered window of the local voodoo shop. Marie smiled, she remembered when a little kid shouted, "look mummy it's a witch just like that lady in that voodoo shop!" when she first arrived in the city. Marie who didn't believe in it just laughed it off but understood why he had said it. She always wore dark colours black, navy, purple etc. She didn't consider herself a Goth she just liked wearing these clothes. She had gotten pretty used to people commentating on her dress sense, at her old high school she was a favourite for the cheerleaders to pick on. "Stupid whores," she muttered, "just cos I don't wear pink and have my skirts up my ass it doesn't mean I'm a goddamn freak."

"Marie! Do you want your dinner or will I set it outside for the cats?"

"Sorry mama, I'm comin now!" she said as she ran for the kitchen.

"Finally I thought you where never coming," said Irene, "what where you doing?"

"Just painting"

"Just painting, that's all you do, if you put half as much effort into anything else you would be just as good at your other subjects!"

"That's not true mama even Professor Xavier said I had a unique talent!"

"Don't I know it. So are you looking forward to school tomorrow?"

"Gawd mama, its just school, a different name, a different state with exactly the same jerks in it."

"Marie! I don't want you to be rude to anyone not on your first day, please?"

"Sure."

"Good now go and have a shower and wash your hair, you'll have an early start tomorrow remember school starts at 8.30"

"Alright alright," she said heading off in the direction of the bathroom.

"Have a nice day sugah!" her mother called as Marie stepped out of the car. "Don't worry I wont," she replied but her mom just laughed and drove off. As she walked up to the entrance of the imposing building she noticed a perky brunette and a pale thin boy approaching the headmaster's office. The girl was in pastels and her ponytail was bobbing about excitedly. So these are the others that got accepted this year. She didn't recognise any of them and she was glad. When she had come for her interview there where loads of other people there as well, for art but also for other subjects. She shuddered as she remembered them, their arrogance was unbelievable. I hope these guys aren't like that she thought. As she entered Professor Xavier's office she noticed that there where only the three of them.

"Ah Marie, you're here, now we can get on with the introductions. Lets start with you as you are on your feet."

"Hi I'm Marie Alder, I came from Caldecott Mississippi and I was accepted to study art."

Professor Xavier indicated to the boy beside her, he stood up and said, "hello I'm Kurt Wagner, originally from California but I now board here to study languages."

And lastly the small brunette stood up.

"Hi I'm Kitty Pryde, I come from Vermont and I'm here to study everything..." she trailed off looking embarrassed.

"Well now that you know a little about one another," said Professor Xavier, "I'll tell you about our expectations of you as students and run over today's program. As you are all aware Xavier College is a very prestigious school and although you each have received entrance due to a specific talent in a subject I must remind you that you will continue to study all of your other subjects. More allowances will be made in this school if you struggle with a certain subject and due to the small class sizes here you will benefit from practically one on one teaching. With all these facilities at your disposal I am sure that all of your grades will be the best that you can possibly achieve.

I am sure that you are wondering why there are only three of you here and the reason is quite simple. We at Xavier College have found that introducing people in small groups, with peers that have a common background, helps them adjust better. You must understand that we don't wish to force you to become friends but neither do we want you to be left on your own. So the first day is for you to spend getting to know one another and to tour the grounds, find out where your classes are etc. And now," he said glancing at his watch, "I have some more new students arriving so if you would follow signs to the reception, you will find your timetables waiting for you. Do you have any questions?"

"No Professor," said Kitty and the three students got up and left the office. As they walked to the reception they where silent. Kitty was nervous she kept smiling in a strained sort of way and looked like she was going to say something but changed her mind. Kurt looked embarrassed and kept his head down occasionally looking at either one of his companions. Marie looked tired and was seriously regretting the fact she only had two cups of coffee instead of her usual three.

After receiving their timetables they read them silently, after 10 mins they where still standing there looking at there timetables. Marie who had read hers 13 times glanced up and saw that they where all doing what she was doing – staring at the timetables hoping someone would break the ice. Kurt's eyes met hers and he said, "So these timetables are really interesting aren't they?" Kitty gave a high-pitched giggle and immediately turned bright red.

"Ok," said Marie, "I don't know about you but I could seriously use some coffee right now so how about we try and find the coffee bar?"

"Yea that's a good idea, I flew in late last night and I'm still jet lagged."

"I don't know if I need any more coffee, I think I like have enough energy."

"Sure do Kitty," Kurt said laughing.

Eventually they found the coffee bar and sat down, Marie was sipping a latte, Kurt a double espresso and Kitty some camomile tea.

"So Kitty," said Marie, "I'm here because I got an art scholarship and I presume Kurt's here on a language scholarship (Kurt nodded) but how do you have a scholarship for everything?"

"Well I had to do this entrance test thing and it was separated into all these bits both Science and Arts subjects and it turns out I aced them all so they decided just to give me a general one."

"Cool so you're a genius"

"No I'm not," said kitty starting to go red again.

"Hey it's no bad thing. I think it's great that you're good at everything."

"Not everything. I hate sport, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate!" Kitty grimaced

"I don't like it either," said Marie, "Mostly because I found out that all the people that are really good at sport are the biggest assholes ever."

"Amen to that!" said Kitty.

"Well I won't tell you that I play baseball then," said Kurt

"Are you really good?" asked Kitty

"I played for California State."

"Oh ... well there has to be an exception that proves the rule anyway."

Kurt just laughed, "Hey I'm not insulted and I know they can be real jerks at times."

"Oh and while we are keeping going with the questions how come you are so pale if you come from California?"

"We just moved there from Alaska, my dad is in the military and he was based up there and my mom is paranoiac about skin cancer she won't let me out of the house with anything less than factor 50. So what about you? Are you a Goth or something?"

"God don't say it like it's a disease or something. No I'm not I just like wearing dark clothes. Any more questions?"

"Are you boarding?" asked Kitty.

"My mom and I moved here 2 months ago so I'm staying at home. It's quite near the French quarter so it's not that far to travel to here."

"Oh great! I'm staying with my aunt and she like lives in the French quarter. I thought I'd be totally on my own because everyone would be boarding."

Kurt nodded over to their left at a short man striding across to the main building, "Do you think that is the coach?"

"Hmmm small angry looking man with a baseball cap on and a whistle around his neck, yea I would say that's him," said Marie.

"Ok I'll be back in a minute; I have to talk to him. Will you wait here?"

"Sure thing," said Kitty.

"Ok," said Kitty quietly as Kurt walked away, "What do you think of Kurt?"

"Oh he seems like a really nice guy..."

"No not like that do you think he is hot?"

"Oh right got ya now. Em... I don't think he is attractive, bit to clean cut for me, but he aint ugly."

"Yeah I know what you mean but I'm kinda tired of the whole bad boy thing. My ex-boyfriend had that whole thing goin on and after all that hassle I think I'd be happy with a nice guy."

Marie just laughed, "I'm the opposite. My ex Cody was a good guy but after a while I got bored. Don't get me wrong I like romantic stuff but there are only so many times you can go on picnics."

"Oooo look I think it's the track team!"

"Tut tut Kitty I thought you didn't like sport."

"Well I like watching hot guys more than I hate sport. I'm hypocritical, what can you do?"

"You do know you're inflating their egos even more."

"It's just a bit of harmless fun. Hey what about him, he looks like a bad boy."

"He doesn't look like he could string two words together. You are rubbish at picking out guys for other people; I on the other hand may have found the perfect guy for you. Him over there, tall dark and handsome by the weights, he looks quiet and considerate."

"Oh he does. Hey there's Kurt lets ask his name. Kurt! Kurt!"

"Hey Kitty what are you so exited about?"

"That guy over there by the weights," said Marie.

"Marie!" squealed Kitty

"His name is Peter, he's in the yr above."

"Thanks Kurt!"

"No problem" he said walking back to talk to some of his teammates.

"I can't believe you did that! What if he had heard!"

"Calm down Kitty!"

They where interrupted from any further bickering by a deep low chuckle that made shivers run up and down Marie's spine. Marie and Kitty turned around simultaneously to see a group of guys watching them with a look of great merriment upon their faces. They had to be Marie thought the sexiest group of guys she had ever laid eyes on. Kitty aware that both her and Marie where staring at them and starting to look slightly foolish, she said,

"Having fun listening into a private conversation?"

"Hardly private when you're talking bout half de school petite."

Damn they where Cajun too thought Marie ok gotta snap outta this.

"Hardly half the school," said Kitty coldly

"Hey no need to get all hostile we was jus kiddin."

"Whatever," said Kitty turning away.

Marie turned round glad that she didn't have to say anything. She knew she had a weakness when it came to Cajuns all her old friends used to joke about it all the time.

"What about your pretty amie, petit chat? Doesn't she have anything to say?" that voice asked again.

"I dunno Remy she looks kinda feisty, I wouldn't push her," said one of the others

"What exactly is it you want me to say? You shouldn't listen in on other people's conversations? What is the point, you won't listen anyway," she replied.

"Chere you can say whatever tis you want, your accent be doin naughty things to Remy."

Kitty stood up, "I'm going Marie are you coming?"

"Sure sugah."

The guys watched as the two girls walked away. One of them couldn't resist shouting, "Go on shake ya ass!"

That was the final straw for Kitty, she was embarrassed and very angry and the whole coffee bar was watching her. She picked up an apple from the table beside her and threw it. It struck the offending Cajun right on the forehead much to his companions delight who laughed until the tears rolled down their faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think I had better sign off here or else I'll keep going for another 1000 words. Well tell me what you think, I know it is only one chapter but your reviews are appreciated. Ok who am I kidding, I Neeeeeeeed them!


	2. Chapitre deux

"Oh my God Kitty! I can't believe that you just did that!"

"I know, I like don't know what came over me! I didn't even realise I was doing it until it was, like too late!"

"Well sugah, you can't say he didn't deserve it."

"I know! Well that's the last time he'll say anything like that to me!"

The two girls continued laughing as they crossed the quad.

"So how about we go and explore the school to see if we can find out where our classes are?"

"Sure works for me."

About an hour later they had found all of their classrooms and discovered they had math together. By this stage Kurt had finished talking to the coach and the rest of the team and they sat outside relating their first impressions of their new school.

"So there where these guys and they where listening in to our conversation, and so I like told them where to get off but they just ignored me. So then we got up to go and can you believe it! One of them told us to shake our asses! I mean who does he think he is? No one talks to me like that; in fact no one should talk to any woman like that! I mean...."

"Anyway," said Marie, cutting in on her women's rights speech, "the next thing, kitty is picking up an apple and throwing it at this guys head! It hit him smack bang in the middle! It was hilarious."

"Wow. I'm sorry I missed it. Who where these guys anyway?"

"I like dunno they had weird accents and spoke half French half English."

"They where Cajuns Kitty, you know from the bayou."

"Oh right. So Marie, are you walking home from school today? Because if you aren't I'm going to call my aunt because I would like, totally get lost."

"Sure."

"What are you doing after school Kurt?"

"There is a try-out for the sports team, so I have to stay behind."

"Oooh! Maybe we should stay behind too!"

Marie just rolled her eyes and said, "So what about you Kurt?"

"Well I met my new coach and can you believe it! It's Luke Denver!"

"Well imagine that..." trailed off Kitty.

"Sorry forgot you don't watch sport, he's a really famous ex-baseball player. Any way he said that he had seen me in some games and thought I was really good and that I'd get on the team no problem. Then I talked to some of the other guys and some cheerleaders. And before you say anything Marie, they where all really nice."

As he finished saying this two cheerleaders walked past and a slim African-American girl waved and said hi to Kurt. He blushed and said hi back. When they where gone he turned back round to face Marie and Kitty, who where shaking with barely controlled laughter.

"Kurt has a cr-ush," sang Kitty.

"Who is she?"

"Amanda Sefton."

"Hey she's a cheerleader? How is she a cheerleader already? Oh! She's in the year above! Go Kurt!"

"Here's to you Mrs Robinson..."

"Shut up," said Kurt, "It's not like anything is gonna happen. As you said she is in the year above."

"Ah, I'm sure your love can conquer anything."

"Shut up!"

"Hey I think you have to go to practice now," said Marie diplomatically as the bell rang.

"Yeah," he said, "later."

Kitty watched Kurt walk over to a group of jocks and they started goofing around.

"Kitty, I think we should get goin now."

"Hello? Earth to Kitty?"

"Hmm, what?"

"I said we should head home. What had you off in the clouds? Oh Peter."

"I wasn't daydreaming about Peter."

"Sure."

As the two girls left the gates of the school, they saw flashy car after flashy car go past them with laughing students in them.

"Wow, I think I'm a bit out of my league here."

"So am I but think of it this way, while they are like driving their flashy Beemer's and Benzes getting fat and lazy, we will be exercising and therefore retain our lovely physiques."

"And what lovely physiques they be, petit chat," said that voice lazily

Once again they turned round in perfect synchronicity to look at the same but slightly diminished group of Cajuns.

"Hey dose femmes be good at dat, do you practice or does it come naturally?"

"Hey that's a really stupid question, do you practice or does it just come naturally?" Marie fired back at him.

"Lapin that's the deuxième time aujourd'hui," laughed that voice.

"Well at least we, like, know one name and I thought southerners prided themselves on their manners."

"Petite, you already knows Remy's nom mais you are right, Tante Mattie would be très fâché."

He walked over to Marie, took her hand and kissed it, all the while never taking his eyes off her. "Je m'appelle Remy LeBeau."

Marie was getting seriously worried, this Cajun was too damn hot from a distance and now that he was right in front of her staring into her eyes, she was having issues controlling herself. All she wanted to do was reach up and... whoa time to stop that, she had been staring at him foolishly for the second time today and she was starting to doubt her sanity.

As she prized her hand from his grasp she said, "Well Remy Lebeau it was nice meeting you but we have to go now, bye!" She grabbed Kitty and started to walk away quickly. Kitty gave her a strange look but allowed herself to be pulled along. When they got to her house Kitty invited her in but Marie said she couldn't stay.

As Marie walked down Kitty's street back to her house, she didn't know was that Remy was following her. She was too caught up in her own thoughts, so when she heard Remy speaking to her she jumped out of her skin.

"So where you be goin' chère?"

"Jesus! You scared the crap outta me!"

"Désole chère, Remy didn't mean to scare ya."

"Sure."

Remy smirked and said, "Well mebbe a lil bit."

"Thanks for that," she said turning and she started to walk off but Remy easily caught up with her. As she walked along trying to ignore him he said, "So where you be goin chère?"

"Home, which is where you should go."

"Remy should come home wit you? Remy won't complain chère."

"Would you mind goin away? Cos you're givin me a headache."

"Remy don' t'ink that a belle femme should be walking all alone, dis be a dangereux city non?"

"Remy it's half one in the afternoon."

"Perfect time for an attack chère, no one be expectin it."

"Whatevah. Where did your friends go?"

"Theys not mes amis they be Remy's cousins an' they went to work."

"Oh where do they work?"

"They work all over de place," he said vaguely, "so how long you bin in N'awlins?"

"Two months."

"I don' believe it, Remy knows all des belles femmes, he woulda noticed ya."

"Well I have, maybe y'all losin your touch."

"Quoi! Moi? Remy LeBeau! Jamais!"

"Hit a nerve have I?" Marie smirked.

"Non cos that would never happen chère. Les femmes adorent Remy."

"Well you have successfully followed me home, I can assure you I will be perfectly safe here, so you can leave now,"

"Awww chère you not gonna invite Remy in?"

"No."

The door opens and Irene appears at the door, "Marie, there you are! And you brought a friend, are you not going to invite him in?"

"Remy can't come in Mama, he uh has a doctors appointment."

"Actually chère Remy has a few hours before his doctors appointment."

"Well then Remy, come in and I'll get you something to eat."

"Merci, Madame."

Remy smirked at Marie as he walked past her into her house. Great, just great thought Marie, well at least mama's in the house so it's not like we're alone or anything. Damn sexy Cajun. How the hell am I going to get out of this? It was bad enough on the walk over and now I'm in an enclosed space! It's ok Marie, it's not like he's that hot.... "I'm in trouble," she mumbled as she walked into the hall.

When she walked into the living room she saw Remy sitting down on the three seater so she walked to the opposite side of the room and sat on a wooden chair. Irene was in the kitchen and shouted into Remy, "Do you take sugah and milk?"

"Oui, one sugar and a drop o' milk s'il vous plait."

Irene walked in to the room carrying two cups of coffee and said, "I'm sorry Remy, it completely escaped my mind but I have to go into the office now."

Marie said, "But I thought you where off today?" Internally she was thinking, oh god don't leave me here on my own with that Cajun!

"I was but there was some emergency so they called me in."

Remy stood up and said, "Well Remy t'ink he should be goin then." Marie suddenly looked hopeful, knowing she was so close to escaping alone time with Remy.

"Don't be ridiculous, you shouldn't leave on my behalf and I'm sure Marie would like the company."

Damn damn damn. So close. And there was that damn sexy smirk again.

Irene gave her a kiss on her head as she exited the room saying, "I should be back by tea time, there is some chicken in the fridge would you put it on? Oh and try not to burn it this time. Bye!"

All the time that this conversation was going on Remy had been watching Marie and her reactions to her mother's announcements. It didn't escape his attention that she had looked pleased when he said he would go. Hmmm why dat be? Remy knows that she likes him. Ah she don't want to be left alone wit him cos she be frightened she do something bad. He started to smirk and she shot him a little glare. Dis should be fun.

As he heard the front door click closed he said, "So chère, whats we gonna do?"

"You are going to leave now and conveniently forget where my house is."

"Hmmm Remy will t'ink about that. Where did you get dat painting chère?" he said pointing to a painting above the mantelpiece.

"It's mine."

"You painted dat?" he whistled, "You got any more?"

"Yeah I got some in my bedroom."

"Lead on chère."

"You stay here, I'll go and get them."

As she walked down the hall to her bedroom she thought, why am I getting these paintings? Its obvious said the little voice in her head, you can't say no to him. How pathetic are you? Well I can't go back empty handed and say 'I decided I wont show them to you'. What do you want me to do? You got yourself into this situation. She sighed as she entered her room, grateful that yesterday her mama had made her tidy it. While she was pulling down various pictures from her walls a voice said, "Dis be a real nice room chère."

Oh my god Remy was standing in her room. What am I going to do? Don't let him know you are scared, advised the voice, animals can sense fear and him being reared in the swamps means he's not that far removed. "What part of 'Stay here' didn't you understand."

"Désole chère, mais where exactly is here? Remy don't do well wit inaccurate orders."

"Go back, sit on the sofa and drink your coffee, I'm bringing the paintings now."

"N'inquiète pas chère, Remy can look at dem here and den you wont have to move dem."

Marie threw her hands up in the air, "Do you hear a word I say?"

"Oui chère mais Remy jus don' listen."

He started to walk around the room starting at the wall opposite the foot of her bed. Marie realized she was trapped, if she didn't move he would eventually have her trapped between himself and the bed, but if she moves now then she would have to slide past him. Probably not the best idea. Crap, she thought.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as he moved closer and closer to her. Why am I standing here like such an idiot? she questioned herself.

Remy in the meantime was chuckling to himself, chere he thought, now Remy got you all trapped in your bedroom. The girl in question was looking more and more nervous the closer he got. Help! she thought.

After what seemed like an eternity he was standing in front of her the only thing between them was an easel with a piece of cloth over it. Remy could see she was wishing she was somewhere else so he said, "Dese be very good paintings chère. Have you done one of N'awlins yet?"

"It's not finished yet."

"So dis be it den," he said making a move to pull the cloth off.

Then Marie did something that surprised her and the Cajun, "No!" she shouted and jumped in front of the painting so that her and Remy's chests where touching. She started to go red and stammered, "I... Its just... um not finished... and it isn't very good."

"Awww c'mon chère let Remy see," he teased.

She seemed to gather some courage and said, "Not while I'm still standing."

"Ok den," he said and started to tickle her.

Marie was a very ticklish person so in no time she was rolling around the floor alternately laughing and shouting, "Remy LeBeau get offa me!"

Needless to say none of Remy's thoughts where now directed towards the painting, but on the writhing squirming girl who he was tickling unmercifully. Mon Dieu she is cute he thought. Especially when she blushes he added lets see if we can do it again. By the time she said that she had given up and that he could see the painting, he was above her pinning her arms. She started to blush again and Remy said, "Dis be a comfortable position non?" Internally he thought mission accomplished, as he looked at her flushed cheeks.

"Chère did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you look when you blush?"

She said, "Remy, I...."

Marie never did get to finish that sentence, as when Remy heard her say his name, still breathless from the tickling; he had an overwhelming desire to kiss her. So he did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another exceedingly long chapter even if I do say so myself. Finally a little Romy action! I don't think I'm gonna go into any real depressing stuff cos I wanted this to be light hearted.

I would like to dedicate this to ali-cat333 (I hope I spelt your name right) for reviewing.

Do you want a chapter dedicated to you? All you have to do is review!!


End file.
